


Guilty Pleasure

by bee_dul



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Country Club AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Pining, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, country club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_dul/pseuds/bee_dul
Summary: Felix and Sylvain are sparring, when Sylvain finally gets a win. But only because Felix was distracted. Which is equally distracting for the redhead. || Another part of the Country Club AU!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses: Country Club AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needs a bit more context... Felix and Dimitri are currently in a semi-serious relationship, while Sylvain is pining... For both of them. Once again, this is really just self-indulgent porn, ft trans felix this time!!

“Haah… Hah…”

Sylvain is a little at a loss for words. Felix was currently under him, his uneven breathing falling just out of time with the ginger’s own. Sylvain had his feet placed strategically between Felix’s thighs so he couldn’t escape and his practice sword pointed to his chin, but by the looks of it… Felix had succumbed to the loss. 

He honestly hadn’t expected the win, and he wonders if Felix’s frantic texting between rounds was what had distracted him enough to lead him here. Whatever the case, Sylvain had finally managed a win over the other, and so he should have been thrilled. 

He really should have been. 

Sylvain takes a deep breath to calm his breathing and continues to stare down at Felix, who seemed just as stunned as he felt. He observed the stray hairs sticking to his sweat-dampened face, as well as the dishevelment of his clothes. One side was hiked up to show his pale stomach, and his chest was rising and falling significantly, boasting the very slight curve of his breast. It’s distracting and feels wrong to look at, but for some reason he can’t tear his eyes away. Felix is ever silent as well, even as Sylvain obviously trails his gaze down his body like a hungry animal. 

Dimitri would have had his head if he ever found out. Especially as Sylvain’s wandering eyes go lower to take in his hips and the very slight bulge in Felix’s lap, sparking the realisation that Felix was turned on. Whatever Felix had been texting about, likely had excited him. Meaning it was probably Dimitri. The thought makes Sylvain shiver. 

Sylvain slowly trails his eyes back to Felix’s face and he’s about to speak, just to help calm himself a little, when he notices Felix looking down at something too. It only takes a glance for Sylvain to realise. 

He was hard. He had thrown his friend of many years down onto his back, and now found himself turned on by the sight. 

The next moments were a blur as Sylvain clears his throat loudly and steps away, keeping his back to Felix out of pure fear. He can’t bring himself to listen as Felix calls out to him, feeling as though he has cotton in his ears and any sound going in was muffled and quiet. He had to get out of there, as quickly as possible. He hangs up his sword and fetches his things, still refusing to look back as he strides out of the training rooms. 

\--- 

‘How humiliating!’ Sylvain thinks to himself, brows furrowed and face twisted with anguish. He’s still making the quick walk back to his villa, but he feels ashamed. 

After all that they had been through over the past few days, Sylvain had told himself he would make things normal again. Even if he couldn’t forget these feelings, he was determined to trick himself into thinking he could. 

But to relapse this badly, it was only a sign that trying to ignore this was a stupid mistake. Simply ignoring his desires would get him nowhere. 

Sylvain groans quietly as he finally gets himself through the door to his villa, stumbling back against it after it clicks shut. His movements are sloppy and haphazard, and he feels a distinct burn of shame in his cheeks, but it doesn't stop him. His hands fuss with his belt until it comes free and he can reach into his trousers, grabbing his cock with a deep sigh, guilty but satisfied with how hard he still was. He was throbbing in fact; straining to be touched. He needed attention, and he needed it now. 

For a moment, Sylvain stands there against the door with his head tipped back, teeth bearing into his lip as he strokes himself through his underwear, shifting the fabric and moaning softly as it pulls pleasantly over the tip of his cockhead. This was nice, but his thoughts are swimming, and he knows he needs to find something to distract him. 

Something to help himself along. 

The first image that pops into his head is the one from moments ago. Felix was on the ground, below Sylvain, sweaty and breathless. Only in this version, he was naked. Sylvain had seen it before, but… It looked so erotic this time. His soft breasts, with nipples hard and begging to be groped, or his stomach, slightly defined by muscle, but fleshy enough that Sylvain could bite into it. He feels possessive. Sylvain’s imagined version of Felix had his legs spread by the knee between his thighs too, and he can see he’s wet. He’s practically dripping in fact. He looks absolutely delicious, laying there, looking up at Sylvain. Even the way Felix looks at him, to see his hand down his pants and jerking himself off to the image of his naked body looks filled with lust, rather than surprise. 

If Sylvain kept this image up, he didn’t think he would last, truthfully. So he pauses his gentle groping and sighs at the lost sensation, deciding to peel out of his clothes. He leaves them at the door haphazardly and slips out of his polo shirt too, leaving just the underwear on before walking awkwardly over to his bed. He could get comfortable there, relax in the middle of his bed and continue the fantasy. 

Now, where was he… 

Ah, that’s right. Felix’s face looked hazed by lust, with his eyes glued to Sylvain. Maybe he shows off a little, rubbing himself from base to tip, slowly slipping his underwear down to expose his penis fully. He keeps the fabric hooked behind his balls and resumes his confident stroking, imagining how Felix might look up at him shy, but intrigued, ultimately pleased and wanting to see more. He loves being watched, and what’s more, he loves the moan that leaves those usually restrained lips, squeezing himself jovially in response. In his fantasy, Sylvain looks down to see the source of the moan though, spotting now an extra set of hands. They’re big, and bold as they part Felix’s lips, stroking his pussy with measured movements. Sylvain watches and furrows his brows, reaching down to rub at his sac. Another moan leaves Felix’s lips and Sylvain looks back up, seeing the person those hands were connected to. 

Dimitri was looking up at him as he now cradled Felix in his arms, one wrapped around his torso and cupping a mound of Felix’s flesh, rolling and pinching his nipple, while the other continued to toy with his privates, each touch clearly making Felix fall apart. Sylvain feels himself throb even more at the sight, moaning softly as he carries on watching, stroking himself faster. 

He’s particularly taken by the sight of Dimitri’s thick fingers rubbing around Felix’s clit and dipping into his wanting hole, Felix’s legs spreading to accommodate the size of his hand. From here, everything was being put on display for Sylvain, and he was loving every minute of it. Even just watching on, and never being able to touch… Though he longed to touch them both, and be touched by them both, this was enough for him right now. To fuel his arousal, and make him lose his inhibitions. 

“Fuck... “ Sylvain utters aloud, face lulling back into the pillow as he jerked himself off, tugging at the flesh and rubbing his drooling tip whenever he felt like it. The thing he liked the most about this fantasy was that even though Dimitri and Felix seemed wrapped up in each other, they were still watching Sylvain in his mind, clearly pleased to see how turned on he had become. He wonders if this was how it would be if they were to do this in real life. Of course imagining all attention being on him was exciting, and who could blame him? This was his sexual fantasy after all. 

Speaking of which, Sylvain forces himself to slow down a bit as his fantasy morphs and twists, now creating a new scene in his mind. It’s similar to the last, except now Sylvain is sitting in a chair at the end of their bed, watching as Dimitri and Felix cuddle once more. They’re both naked, and Dimitri is still rubbing Felix in slow, languid circles, drawing out a myriad of moans from Felix’s parted lips. Sylvain slowly rubs his tongue over his chapped lips and starts up his pace again, varying the speed when he felt himself come too close to the edge. Felix was sitting in Dimitri’s lap, and the absolute beast of a cock Dimitri possessed was now resting in his other hand, fully hard and awaiting entrance inside of Felix. He was going to watch them have sex, and nothing could excite him more in the moment. 

The amount of times Sylvain had imagined himself in Felix’s position were countless, so this of course was a bit of a personal fantasy for the redhead. The look Felix gives him shows that he likely knows this. 

He must have, because as soon as Dimitri prods his cock at his intimates, Felix lets out an extraordinary moan of Sylvain’s name. It grabs his attention all over again, and Sylvain whimpers, unable to do anything but pathetically stroke himself faster. Every swift jerk makes Sylvain tense up, now letting himself sing to the silence in his room with no real reason to hold back his moans any longer. Felix, the one in his mind, is in no better state either, and as Dimitri pushes in, he croons desperately, back arching into the man beneath him. 

The sight has Sylvain absolutely melting, and before he knows it, the fantasy explodes and disappears, his eyes squeezed shut as he strokes a messy orgasm from himself. His breathing is heavy and uneven, and he barely feels the splatter of cum against his own stomach as he sails down hopelessly from his high. Though short-lived, that fantasy had been intense, and as parts of it linger in his mind, he feels a shallow sense of shame, muted by his post-orgasmic bliss. 

For a while, Sylvain lays there and collects himself physically, waiting for the heavy feeling in his legs to pass. He waits for the heavy feeling in his chest to pass too, but he knows well that it won’t. There was of course going to be an air of guilt and awkwardness for a day or two until Felix could forget about their awkward exchange in the club’s training rooms, and Sylvain could forget about how he shamelessly touched himself because of it. 

But perhaps once he does forget, he can revisit that fantasy again for another evening of short-lived, guilty pleasure.


End file.
